With the continuous industrial development of ground fault circuit interrupters (“GFCI”) such as the power socket, power plug and power switch, there are progressively higher requirements for the functions and use-safety, especially for those sold in the US.
The inventor has long committed to the development of the power socket with leakage protections, and in order to meet the market demands, the inventor has improved the leakage detection protection circuit installed in the power plug or power socket or power switch breaker.